Let The Sun Meet Me With You
by Wendy Delcrate
Summary: Events leading to the ultimate end of the war, yes it is Kataang. But I promise its nothing insane. Pretty level, and will try to write in things to flow from the episodes. Its like reading what the episodes don't tell you.
1. This Night

Chapter One-Part One: This Night

It was like looking into a mirror, but the reflection had changed. Her blue eyes staring back at her for quite some time now, wondering if she would wake up at any moment. What happened to the girl who left starry eyed and eager to take on the world? When did this young woman appear, and when did these thoughts begin to ease their way into her mind?

Silently breathing in the refreshing night air she closed her sleep deprived eyes. Now all she saw was his smile, and his eyes looking back at her. A moment passed and she heard something from the trees behind her. Springing to her feet with the grace and energy of a lioness she waited. "I know you're there," she said, hoping the slight twinge of fear had not revealed itself.

He stood there for a moment, contemplating what he would tell her. Why had it always hard to say what he felt when the moment came? A small breathe escaped him at the idea of her eyes plunging into his soul and realizing that his sacrifice, his desire, was to just see her smile. Everyday, of her life, smile as if tragedy had never been to her door. He shook his head slightly, but the more he thought about it, the more it was true. She was his inspiration and without her, who knows where he would be sitting right now. Probably next to the Fire Lord, a puppet to do his bidding. No. Much worse would have befallen him by now had it not been for her kindness, support, and love.

He listened to the wind blow through the trees above and the sweet smell of that midsummer dew was falling upon the grass he had taken comfort upon. That's when he heard a small sigh, gentle and soft. Slowly creeping his way to the nearest bush he peered through it, to the figure sitting next to the lake. Her hair was down now shadowing her angelic eyes, but there was no mistake to be made.

Had he fallen asleep, was she really that close to him? She looked so sad, so bereaved. "If only…." he began to say softly, but she heard him. Crap! Why did he look, why did he linger? "Well Avatar," he said to himself, "You've come this far, might as well make sure she doesn't tear down the forest looking for you." He smirked a little at the notion of her bending, but at the same time he felt a small pang inside him. She deserved better than this life, she deserved the world. How could he ever give her that?

She stood there waiting. Had she imagined it? Maybe the noise been apart of her mind playing a clever game on her. She waited a few more seconds, but then he stood up, and his eyes met her. She was dreaming, any moment now she would wake up lying by the lake. But she noticed his face, and this was no dream. He seemed worried, but something also bothered him. Perhaps she had disturbed him in meditation again? He began to approach her and she let her guard down. It was Aang, the boy in the iceberg, the Avatar, and the person whom when all felt lost her mind took comfort in knowing he was by her side.

"Aang, I'm sorry to have disturbed you," she really wished he would wear a shirt more often. It made things a lot easier when it came to talking to him. She looked at him a little deeper; he was standing right in front of her now. Both a little stained in the midsummer droplets. "Were you meditating again?"

"Yeah…something like that," he could feel her eyes seeping into him now. She knew there was something more his tone. How should he approach her? Just grab her hand and profess that which has been held back, and pushed down into the depths of his soul. Yeah he could go that route, and then remember it later with the perfect Katara handprint she'd leave him as a souvenir. Still, at least he was trying to formulate a plan rather than standing there like a dead tree.

"Well, it's late. I'm sorry again Aang. Good luck with your meditation," now trying to avoid his gaze, Katara began to walk away. It wasn't till she had walked a little past him that she felt his hand. It felt warm, and something inside her jumped. Still holding her breathe she let her eyes wonder to her left hand and noticed it had found a friend. She did not let her eyes begin their journey to meet the owner of the hand, but rather she stood there for a moment trying to understand what was happening.

It was now or never, Aang thought to himself. You let her leave now, and there may never be another time. Tomorrow might be your final day with her. Who says you will see the sunset tomorrow, or the way her eyes glisten in the dusk of day? You let her walk away, Aang thought, and you might as well forget she ever existed.


	2. When The City Spins Around

Chapter One-Part Two: When the City Spins Around

(An Author Note: The title is a lyric in The Fray's song "Look after You" from their current CD "How to Save a Life")

He stood there frozen for a moment, unable to really comprehend what he was doing. His hand just felt the need to grab her, to pull her close and tell her what he has held back so long. Now all he could do was look at her blue eyes, and in that moment he knew there had been a drop in her ocean. The ripples of this effect were written upon her face, the way she stood there unwilling to look him in the eye. He must have done something wrong. She looked like a goddess though, and that moment would always remain with him. Even to his death which currently looked closer than Katara.

Stupid, he thought to himself, you really messed up this time. She hates you. She'll never see you for more than that 'funny boy with the arrows.' Why did you grab her hand? Because, if you never reach heaven at least you can say you touched it once.

She stood there, dumbfounded, and yet something warm jolted through her. What was happening, she couldn't stop thinking. This had to be some kind of trick, caused by the moon. There was no way Aang was now holding her hand, but there it was. She finally built up the courage to look in his eyes and at that moment she knew there was no going back. Not after tonight. Not after tomorrow. Not after this. She kept looking at him for a moment, studying a work of art that was no different from her. Did he feel the empty pit open at the bottom of his stomach? Did he feel the need to say something like she was feeling?

She tried to speak, but nothing. No words could leave her lips, and now she shutter a bit. Why is it when she searched for the words to say, all she had was empty breaths. She looked at him, and began to lose herself in his gaze. What if he never came back tomorrow? What if the Fire Lord took him from her? No, that can't happen. He's the Avatar, more importantly; he can't leave me-she thought. She lowered her head so he wouldn't see her tears, and began to speak. "I will be right there with you, always. You should get some sleep Aang." At this she let her hand slip between his fingers. Never to forget the lines they drew upon her skin as they left. As she turned and walked away Aang said softly, "Goodnight, Katara." And with that she walked into the forest.

She was letting go, letting his hand fall to his side. So this was her answer? Was she telling him what he knew all along? He searched her face for the answer but it was facing down now again. If the moonlight hadn't picked up the glistening on her cheeks, Aang would have missed it. He held his breath, she was crying now. At that moment, she turned and began to walk away. He had to say something, something to fix this situation. What do you say when the girl you love is walking away? What do you say when you know with every ounce inside of you that she is your one love? You say goodnight, and end the chapter that is not yet to be written. "Goodnight, Katara," he said with all the strength he could muster up. Then quietly he said so lightly that it was barely above a whisper, "I will always love you in this life and the next."

He shook his head as she disappeared behind the trees and turned to look at the water. He watched the fireflies dance across the lake in the light of the moon. Like two people dancing the tango, waiting for the moment when one will dip and the other will bend-he knew this was the way it had to be. He couldn't bring it upon her what might happen tomorrow. He couldn't let her mourn him, not ever. He wanted to see her smile, never frown. His destiny but not be hers as well, but then he looked at the fireflies again. They had slowed a bit above a Fire Lily, as if stalled in time. "If only she knew," he said out loud, "that she will always have my heart. That we are just stalled in time." He smiled and began to walk away from the lake towards the camp, "We will have our moment to shine."

She had walked only slightly into the woods before falling against a tree. Now she could not hold back the tears she had been repressing. "I will always love you in this life and the next." The words played like a broken record in her mind. She wanted to turn around and kiss him, tell him she would love him till the world came to an end. She bent the water from her face and looked back to where he was standing. Tomorrow might be the last time she could be with him, and she was now behind a tree. Katara, you moron, she thought. You'll let him walk out of your life like so many others without ever saying how you truly feel. You can't let him go, you need to tell him. She turned and looked back into the forest and realized that night had been encroaching on her. Ever since she was young, always wanting to consume her, and he was that torch that never dimmed. He saved her, and he needed to know that she would wait for him. No matter how many lives passed between them.

Katara stood up now determined. She was going to let him know once and for all. Not let this moment pass like all the others had! But when she turned to walk back to the lake, Aang was already gone. Silence felt like an eternity for her right now. She took a heavy breath and nodded, "Tomorrow." With this she walked back camp and fell into a deep sleep.

(Author's Note 2: Yes, DoBS will be part of Chapter Two….but I promise you will not read something you don't already know. I will try not to give many details. So it will be broken into parts like this one.)


	3. “Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita”

Chapter 2-Part 1: "Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita"

(Author's Note: This is a lyric from Utada Hikaru's song "Passion." She happens to have one of the most amazing voices ever. Ten points if you can translate it!)

He lied there now for some time trying to recall the events of last night in the back of his mind.

_Good night Aang._

Had he really held her hand? Now looking at his right hand he could do nothing but stare aimlessly, as if it held some clue to this mystery. Her hand had been in his, he had been ready to finally say how he felt, and then it was the cave all over again. Way to go Aang! He let out a long sigh and stood up. Today was the day, the day they had been planning for the last few weeks. He looked down at his headband and smiled.

_Aang everyone's watching._

He couldn't help but think of Katara's face. The hint of pink her cheeks had filled with during the dance. Aang rubbed his cheek and smiled. It felt warm now, like it had after Katara had kissed him. Aang closed his eyes again and took another breath, that could be the last kiss you ever get from her, he thought. Three words, three simple, easy words that when strung together formed a complete thought as to his emotions when it concerned her. Oh sure, he can be confident in fighting the Fire Lord, but when it came to telling the one person that he loved her-ha! Still, she lingered for a reason last night. Had she been crying because she knew it might be the last time he saw her.

He saw the smoke coming off the small ledge, they must be awake. Sokka is probably going over the maps, and Toph-well who knows what she is doing. Katara, he let his mind linger on her for a little bit and then tossed his headband to the side. No more hiding today. The world would know the Avatar was alive, and she would know that his heart was hers, always.

Katara stared into the water that was boiling over the fire. She should have done something last night, anything. Why did she let his hand go? She looked at her left hand now, like a baby first discovering its hand. With a heavy sigh she bended some water into the cup of tea for her brother, and stood up. Katara looked around, where was Aang? They had been awake for nearly an hour and a half. Hopefully he didn't sleep in; he had been pretty stressed about this day. "Here," she said, handing her brother the tea cup.

Sokka took the cup of tea, "Thank you." He studied the maps more diligently now than ever. Today was the day his plan was going to be put into action, and it was selfish she knew but she worried about Aang. This could be their last morning together.

_It's just you and me._

The thought of him at the dance made her smile. Perhaps she should go look for him and tell him now how she felt. Explain everything that had been building inside of her for sometime. No, not today. Aang needed to focus today; he didn't need to be sidetracked by her. As she walked back to the water on the fire, Aang came up the hill more cheerful than ever.

"Good morning everybody!" Aang said, full of energy and ready to take on that mean old Fire Lord. As he went into a boxing stance with Momo, Katara just smiled. Perhaps it was because Momo was now dancing triumphantly upon Aang (who knew agility could beat the Avatar?) or perhaps it was because something had changed between them now. She was going to tell him today, if it was the last thing either of them ever did.


	4. Why is it So Hard to Say Goodbye?

Chapter Two-Part Two: Why is it So Hard to Say Goodbye?

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Avatar nor any of the character associated with Avatar. Please support this series! I make no money from this and I write because I express my love for this show. Thank you!

Aang stood there now looking out into the cove. He had wandered away from everyone to think. Well not so much as think but remember. As the wind began to pick up, he breathed in. He could still remember the way her hair had smelled when he awoke from the iceberg. Aang opened his eyes a little bit. He had to let her go, if he was going to save the world. Except that everywhere he looked, there she was; her hair floating around her like a halo, and everything failing to compare to her beauty. He closed his eyes again to drown in his memories of her.

_I like your hair._

He could never find the right words to say. It was always something awkward like a daydream about flying or something like, "I would never kiss you!" He walked over to the nearest tree and began to bang his head repeatedly. Stupid Aang! Stupid! Stupid! What good is it being the Avatar if you can't even talk to her!

_Love is brightest in the dark._

He stopped suddenly.

She had just finished changing back to her water tribe dress when she picked up her mother's necklace.

_You know you can't protect him forever._

It felt like it was just yesterday when she and Sokka found him in that iceberg. She had come a long way since then with her training as a water bender. The cool water tribe pendant made her shiver a little when it touched her neck. It had been some time since she wore her mother's necklace.

_I don't want YOU or anyone else risking their lives to fix my mistakes._

While these words may have been said in anger, she knew it was also Aang's wish that no one suffered for something him. He can't do this alone though, she thought. She had just finished tying her necklace back on when it dawned on her. Aang might not come back today. He might not make it through this battle, and when the dust settled she might be without him. Tears began to emerge from her eyes and stream down her face like tiny waterfalls.

_Katara, I have to tell you something…_

Why is it that when all the hope in the world seems to fade, you begin to realize the things you should have taken notice of sooner? With her right fingers she wiped away some fresh tears, and closed her eyes.

_Love is brightest in the dark._

Her eyes burst open with a revelation. She had to do something today, today was the day. No more blushing, no more waiting, no more. Katara wiped away the remainder of her tears and finished dressing. She would not let today pass by without letting him know.

He was training when Sokka's dad approached him. He had been preparing himself for sometime now since the invasion force had arrived at the cove. "Oh hi."

Hakoda approached Aang and put a hand on his shoulder. "So are you ready for today Aang?"

"I am as ready as I will ever be, sir." Aang replied. At times today he doubted his readiness, but with his newfound epiphany he couldn't doubt it anymore. He needed to be strong, for her. Hakoda smiled and looked out over the water now, removing his hand from Aang's shoulder and opting to cross his arms across his chest. "You know, in this life we face many battles. Many conflicts arise, and yet somehow we manage to retaliate and press on. Except for matters of the heart, those are the toughest to succeed in battle against. For you see, those are the ones that don't just reside in your heart, but in your soul as well. And when a good soldier is beat, he knows its time to gracefully surrender and accept his loss. Sometimes though, a loss is just good fortune in disguise. For you learn and grow from it, and with time you begin to become the man you wanted to be all along. Do you understand Aang?" Hakoda now looked at him.

Aang nodded. He did understand that this conversation had now gone from "Hey Aang let's talk about the invasion," to "Hey Aang, I know what you want to do with my daughter," and it was beginning to feel rather hot out here.

Hakoda smiled and looked at him. "Don't be a foolish soldier. While it takes one to start the wheels of change, it still takes time before change can be fully realized. Remember that Aang." And with this Hakoda nodded to him and walked off back towards the battalion. Aang stood there, puzzled, but at the same time a little dumbfounded. Did Katara's dad just tell him to stop being a moron and confess his feelings to Katara? Wow, today just went from scary to absolutely terrifying, and it wasn't even lunch yet.


End file.
